


Blue Panties

by Relm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in Panties, Gen, Masturbation, Other, Panty Kink, cumming in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relm/pseuds/Relm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel tries to see the appeal of wearing panties. Short ficlet for fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Panties

**Author's Note:**

> Short ficlet written for fun.
> 
> Like it? Leave a comment!
> 
> Wanna follow me? balthazarfucker.tumblr.com

Castiel looked down at himself and then looked into the mirror, taking in the sight of himself. The angel was completely naked except for a pair of blue silk panties and he shifted awkwardly, skin rubbing against the material. They had a little black bow on the front and corset patterns on the sides with the same black ribbon, as he moved he could see himself getting harder, his cock straining against the silk. The angel hadn’t really seen the appeal of the garment until he’d put them on. The silk rubbed him in all the right places as he shifted his weight from foot to foot, his hand wandering down to rub himself curiously. Practically at full arousal, he adjusted so that the tip poked out of the top of them, his thumb running over it and spreading the drops of pre cum that had collected there. 

Having really only experienced this kind of stimulation in his vessel a few times, the angel proceeded slowly, palming himself through the fabric and a small groan escaping his lips. This was much different. Both the panties and being alone, responding to his own needs, made this intimate in a different way as he slowly began to stroke his hard length, bucking up into his hand. The angel wasn’t sure where that motion had come from, he certainly hadn’t meant to do it but it had felt pretty good so he increased the pressure of his hand, stroking his cock more firmly. 

An increase in pressure led him to go faster, wrapping his hand around his arousal as best he could through the silk, knees wobbling with the force of his efforts. He was really pumping his cock now, panting softly as he kept up the frantic pace. This felt amazing, almost as good as with a partner and the angel vowed to remember to do this more often. As heat and desire pooled in his belly, Castiel screwed his eyes shut, hips thrusting up to meet his hand frantically as he cried out from the force of his orgasm. Thick white ejaculate poured from him in waves as he shuddered, soaking the front of the panties and staining them a much darker blue, getting all over his hands during his final strokes. 

Sinking to his knees and panting, Castiel finally opened his eyes to see the mess that he’d made. His seed dripped thickly down from his fingers and stained the floor in front of him. He’d have to make sure to clean up the whole mess before Sam and Dean got home.

“Hey Cas, where are you?”


End file.
